1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a graphic card with multiple fans and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a graphic card with double fans can control the rotating speed of the two fans according to the temperature of a graphics processing unit (GPU).
When the graphic card has a heavy load, the temperature of the GPU is effectively reduced by an exclusive heat dissipater, and the two fans operate at a low rotating speed. Thus, the temperature of other components (such as a power supply circuit) at the graphic card may become too high due to high load operation.
However, no matter the temperature of the power supply circuit is too high or not, the fans controlled by the temperature of the GPU keep operating at the low rotating speed. Thus, in the conventional graphic card, it may occur that the power supply circuit operates in high temperature, but the two fans operate at a low rotating speed. If the temperature of the power supply circuit is too high, the graphic card may operate under-clocking and crash, which affects the performance of the graphic card seriously. Furthermore, if the graphic card operates at high temperature for a long time, the service life may be shortened.